A Miraculous Gift
by Anabelle Lael
Summary: Final chapter to The Other Cottage. The Captain and Carolyn recieve a wonderous gift to complete their happiness.


A Miraculous Gift by Anabelle Lael.

A miraculous gift from high above will come to

The Captain and his Lady Love.

If we mere mortals seek what it could be

We must read this story for there it shall

Be revealed to thee......

Carolyn couldn't believe it had been almost two months since her " wedding".

Life with Daniel was a joy every day. Their days were spent walking on the beach and playing with the children but the nights were spent in a lover's embrace.

Carolyn had an important errand to run in town and kissed Daniel goodbye until that evening.

Driving home later that day Carolyn wondered how she could tell Daniel of her news.

A different kind of assignment had presented itself and she would have to leave Gull Cottage, with the children, for a few months!

He had to understand somehow because she didn't have a choice.

Later that evening as they sat before the fireplace Carolyn bought up the subject.

"Daniel, I've something to tell you but you must listen to me first before you say anything.

As Carolyn explained the situation the Captain paced back and forth in frustration.

"My Dear could not someone else be sent to do this confounded mission of yours!.

Just when we finally manage to be alone and together you have to go away."

"Listen my love you once implored me to trust you and I did. Now I ask the same of you. If it were possible for me to refuse I would but, I can't. Just trust in me."

"I do Carolyn but it will not make things any easier."

It took Carolyn a week to prepare their things. Claymore was given back her key to look after the house though he tried desperately to refuse.

The day of the departure the Captain was no where to be found.

He could not bear it as his love searched for him with her glistening eyes as she closed the door to the car.

Gull Cottage was once more closed with only a lonely ghost to roam it.......

For Daniel the time did pass as the days turned into weeks and the weeks into months.

Carolyn had written many a letter giving him full details of where she was.

The children had adjusted just fine and it had helped that Carolyn had employed a private tutor to teach them at home. Why put them through the trouble of registering them in a new school when they would be gone in a short time.

Carolyn brightened up his days by telling him of Martha's fights with all the modern appliances in their rented home.

Most of all he read and reread the portions of her letters where she professed her love for him.

It made him miss her with an intensity that was unbearable. Like a love struck puppy her roamed all the rooms .

Her face was etched in every corner of Gull Cottage.

Pictures of her flashed in his mind. The first time he had seen her, their first glass of Madeira, playing on the beach with the children but most of all he missed her warmth.....

How she cuddled in his arms at night and placed her head on his chest, trusting him to take care of her and to love her forever.....

His days seemed never to end but the nights lasted an eternity. He paced the widow's walk for hours at a time. If he stood quite enough he thought he heard her calling to him from across the sea....

Funny how now the tables were turned and he was waiting for Carolyn to return from her voyage as others had waited for him long ago to return from the sea.

One cool autumn day the Captain was at his wheelhouse when he thought he heard a sound. Could it be the sound of laughter?

Carolyn had tried to come in as quite as possible but the children were so excited she couldn't control them even if she tried.

She climbed the stairs and went directly to their room arranging a few things in their place.

Carolyn focused her eyes towards the wheelhouse and spoke from her heart.

" Daniel, I know you are upset and hurt. It took a long time but, My Love. I promise never to leave you again in this lifetime."

" Please Daniel listen to me...."

Daniel soon appeared at her side. "Carolyn I cannot express how much I missed you. How I was so lonely without you," as he whispered in her ear and engulfed her in an endearing embrace.

"My love I'm finally home but before anything else I want you to come with me."

Carolyn took him by the hand and led him to the other side of the room.

Daniel followed her gaze and asked," What do you have here," as he bent over a small cradle.

" It's not a what but a whom..... Captain Daniel Gregg it gives me an unending pleasure to introduce you to Greg Muir Langley..... Your son."

" Yes Daniel your son."

The Captain looked down at the sleeping babe and then looked bewilderedly at Carolyn for his son was the very image of the baby in the locket!

" She knew all this time Carolyn," the Captain stated as he softly touched a tiny hand.

" Her locket wasn't her legacy he was.... I don't know what magical force gave him to us but now I hope you understand why I left."

"I had to invent a husband somehow and now to the world I am a widow again. I hope you don't mind me using your mother's maiden name?"

"My Dear how could I mind under the circumstances it is only fitting to do so."

" Carolyn may I pick him up?"

"Of course my love he belongs to you."

The Captain sat in the chair close to the fireplace. "A son of my very own. Now nothing can come between my Carolyn and I."

All of a sudden the wind picked up outside and rattled the french doors as an ethereal light began to glow as the room grew dim.

The Captain instinctively enfolded both his loves in his embrace protecting them from whatever celestial being that was near.

As if far away yet very near they heard a women's voice say forlornly, "It is time to come with us. It is time to depart Daniel my love."

Carolyn and the Captain could not move for before their eyes materialized the form of a elderly woman.

Daniel placed the baby in Carolyn's arms as he approached the celestial spirit. The spirit of his Mother.........

Daniel spoke in a desperate voice," Mother go where? I can not leave them now or ever."

" Daniel my son, the Heavens have opened their gates to you for finally you have fulfilled your Destiny.... Your spirit need not roam Gull Cottage any more for with Carolyn's love you have bought the path of Time to a full circle."

The Captain pleaded, "I can not go. I want to see our son grow. I want to be here to protect the woman I love and her children , hers and ours."

Daniel raised his eyes towards the Heavens and spoke with a fierce strength," I refuse to go. I want to stay with her until it is her time to leave and together we shall depart from this earth."

Daniel looked at his mother as he spoke from his heart,' I can not leave her nor our son for I would be lost for all eternity without them," as a single tear cascaded down his face.

Daniel's mother then came towards him and captured his tear in her hand and pressed it to her heart, closing her eyes as if listening to a voice that only she could hear. After a few seconds she gazed at him with love.

"My Son, your wish has been granted by the forces up above. When the time comes the gates will be opened to you both for there has never been seen such devotion nor a love so true....."

"I bless you both and I treasure the realization of my legacy.....my grandson."

Slowly she vanished leaving in her wake a gentle breeze......

Daniel and Carolyn smiled between their tears as they held their son for now they would be as one...........

Here ends the tale of the Captain and his Lady Love,

Who pleaded with the Heavens not to go Above.

For noone in Heaven nor Earth could separate the

Captain from his true love and his soul mate........


End file.
